Fix Me
by Sev11
Summary: AU. How could have been Horatio and Yelina relationship from my point of view. Pre-series. Younger days.
1. Chapter 1

**A romantic FF about HY. Absolutely AU!.**

**This is just stuff I think when I'm bored...hope you enjoy it!**

**And...as always...I write in spanish and then I traslate it...so...sorry for the mistakes!**

* * *

Cardoza 's laughter echoed through the detectives's room while, beside him, Horatio tried to straighten his shirt and fixed his tie. The redghead had left the Chief's office after receiving a scolding . He had arrested the criminal but he had to get in a fight to do it. Although Horatio Caine was not a violent cop he did not hesitate to defend himself if attacked him.

When he had reached the Police Department, his clothes said it all. Shirt outside trousers, his tie in his pocket, mud on his trousers... and the thief didn't look better than the detective. When he left the guy with the officers, Horatio heard the chief calling his name and from that moment he knew what was coming . Sighing he went to his boss's office.

- "I think your shirt is unfixable, Horatio " - Cardoza said laughing and clapping him on the shoulder - "Relax, the chief will regain calm sooner or later. He should thank you for you efforts"

- "Maybe yelling is his way to reward me and I still don't get it" - he gave up on his shirt - "I'll go change " - he sighed and his attention went to new detective. _Wow ..._

Cardoza followed the redhead's gaze, who had remained silent staring at something -"Ah , Salas ... "

- " Salas? " - Horatio asked, looking at his friend.

- "Detective Yelina Salas, is the newbie. Very pretty but with a strong character"

- " Mmmm ... " - Horatio nodded and looked at her again and their eyes crossed . The redhead lowered his head and continued playing with his tie - "I'll ... I'll take a shower and change. I think I have a spare shirt in the locker" - Without looking back at his friend he walked to the elevator.

* * *

Yelina was talking to his new partner when she heard the chief screaming - " Caine, my office NOW!" When she turned to see who was the lucky one who would suffer the wrath of the chief, she found a redhead with blue eyes on his way to the office . She saw his clothes and she guessed that he had some problems in the arrest .

- "Who is that Caine ? " - shee asked her partner.

- "Uhm?. Ah, he is Horatio , one of our high rank detectives" - James said casually - "he always does a good job and he trusts his instincts in some cases , it is usually effective , but the chief thinks that a detective should be a normal cop and nothing more"

- " Horatio ... what an unusual name"

- "Yes, it is. He has it all, you know?...Redhead, blue eyes and a weird name. He attracts more attention than he would like" - he sat in his chair and looked at the report on his desk - "He is a lucky guy ... half of women in PD want to get into his pants but he doesn't see it"

Yelina smiled at the comment and started to take notes about her case. A few minutes later she looked up from the papers and looked to her right when she heard a loud laugh. She saw Cardoza trying to cheer up Horatio, who seemed to be trying to fix his clothes without success. Suddenly the redhead looked at her and their eyes met, making Horatio bend down his head.

_Sexy and shy ... I like that combination,_ the colombian thought as she smiled and returned to her work.


	2. Chapter 2

For several days, Horatio and Yelina crossed eyes and said nothing. The redhead noticed that whenever he was sitting at his desk in his head just thought about Detective Salas, making his concentration to decrease. His desk work was slower than usual and that made his shift to lengthen every day a little more. Concentrate, Caine! he thought angrily to himself while writing his report of his last case .

- " Are you coming to Jame's birthday, red? " - Cardoza asked as he cleaned his table.

- " You know I don't like big crowds ..." - Horatio said as he signed the report .

- " Do you have any other plan? ... with July of DNA, for example? "

- "July ... no, what makes you think that? " - Asked the surprised redhead - "she is married , you know?

- "Is she? How would I know it if half of the day she is looking at your ass when you leave the lab? " - He laughed

- " What?! , are you losing it, Jesse?" - he bent down to open a drawer so Jesse couldn't see he was blushing - . "God , Jesse ... you know how make me feel uncomfortable. How am I going to give her a sample without thinking about it?"

- "You are very intelligent to resolve crimes but with women you have no clue " - he stood up and grabbed his jacket - "Come on, we will drink some beers, talk to some girls and then you can escape to your home. It will be fun "

Horatio sighed and got up from his chair. Although he did not like the idea he knew he had to do some social life and not always hide indoors. Since he discovered that Clara had been cheating him, his interest in women had been reduced to zero so going out with his coworkers had lost interest .

He looked at Jesse and saw a smile forming on the face of younger man, knowing he had won the battle .

- "Okay ...but I'll take my car. I do not want to have to cometomorrow morning to work in the same clothes because I had not had time to change at home" - Jesse nodded and laughed out loud .

* * *

An hour later, Jesse and Horatio were in a bar near the beach , with a beer in hand, talking about rugby with a couple of officers . When Horatio discovered that the other two men liked rugby , he decided to give an opportunity to the party because he could at least be entertained while enjoying his free time.

When he finished his beer he looked at Jesse and saw that he was finished too - "I will order a couple more, okay? " - Horatio said as he patted Jesse 's shoulder .

- "Thanks, pal!" - Jesse screamed as the redhead headed toward the bartender .

Arriving at the bar he managed to get through crowd to order the beers without screaming as if he was in the middle of a battle ground. When he bent to draw the waiter's attention, he felt a hand gently tugging his shirt and he turned to see who it was.

- "Uh ... hi " - he said a little surprised to Yelina.

- "Hi... hey, while you're there, could you could ask me a beer , please? I've been here for a little trying to get to where you are right now but it has been impossible"

- "Uh ... sure, give me a moment" - he turned when he saw the waiter and shouted what he wanted. After waiting a bit he got the three beers and gave hers to Yelina - "Here "

- "Thank you very much. How much did it cost?" - she took a sip of her bottle and smiled at the redhead .

- " Uhm ... my treat this time, ok ? " - he raised his arm to draw the attention of Jesse to come and pick up his beer - "By the way ... I'm Horatio" - he reached out his hand and the colombian shook it .

- " Yelina " - she smiled - "Where did your mother find your name?" - she asked curiously .

- . " Ah ... yes ... a writer, Horatio Alger. Actually she decided to use his surname name for my middle name. She was a true fan" - he saw that Jesse was close and gave him his bottle.

* * *

When he get to where Horatio was , Jesse could see that his partner was speaking with a woman. When he was close enough to the redhead he saw that the woman was none other than Yelina Salas. In recent days he had seen both of them exchanging looks at work and that had aroused his curiosity.

- "Thank you, Horatio " - he took the beer and saw July approaching their spot - " bird at one o'clock" - he whispered to the redhead - "I got your back you , pal ... July, I'm so glad to see you"- Jesse said in a exaggerated tone to attract the attention of the lab technician - "right now I was telling Horatio how you look at his ass every time he leaves the lab ..." - he said as he sneaked his arm around July's shoulders and headed away with her.

- " Ugh ... " - Horatio growled while wishing that the earth would swallow him in that moment.

Listening to Jesse , Yelina almost chocked in her drink when she started laughing . She did not know what was funnier...if Jesse embarrassing July so she wouldn't disturb the redhead or Horatio's panic face.

- "So...blackmailing technicians to process your DNA samples ? " - Yelina asked trying not to laugh more .

Horatio smiled and looked down- " It seems to work better than when I use the expression please " - he joked as he looked again at the Colombian - " Uhm ... hey, the music is so loud in here ... what ... what do you say if we go out for a while? "

The redhead smiled with relief when he saw that Yelina laughed and took his hand to lead him out of there without getting lost.


	3. Chapter 3

During the next two hours , Yelina had learned that Horatio was born in New York, and he had a brother and that he had chemistry degree. Although the redhead didn't unveil too much information, he did not hesitate to answer all the questions she asked him. She had also noticed that Horatio had a quick mind and an intelligent humor although he did not seem to have himself in high esteem.

- "Why did you come to Miami?" - Asked the Colombian while settling a little in her chair - "I'm sure New York is much more interesting "

- "Part of me wanted to escape from the bad memories and the other part wanted to come because Miami has the best Bomb Squad in the East Coast. I came here to learn more techniques. In New York ... you never cease to be a cop . . . I want to combine science with my work to make it better"

- "Bomb squad? ... I thought you were just a forensic detective " - she said surprised.

- "And I am, but I was head of the BS before... and sometimes I still work with them, when they need reinforcements. " - he looked into her eyes - " And you? Why did you come to Miami? "

- "I was offered a better job and a better salary" - she simply said - " I do not know much about the city , really ... I've only been here for a couple of weeks "

- "Oh ... Miami is sexy. Really, don't look at me with that fac ... if there is one word that can define this city is: sexy" - he laughed as he continued while Yelina stared at him surprised - "You will see it yourself when you make girls' night in the department, they usually go to very interesting pl... oh , sorry " - he lowered his hand to his waist and looked at his pager - " I have to go , DB found on the beach ... I 'm on call , so I have to go with the night shift"- he looked a little sad and sighed - " Uhm ... thank you for these hours ... uh ... I'll see you at work, ok?"

- "No need to thank me ... I hope you can go home soon " - she stood up and walked over to Horatio - " My treat next time, ok? "

- " Ah , but there will be a next time? " - He laughed when Yelina slapped him on the arm - " Ok , ok ... you win " - he smiled and walked towards the door , feeling that if he had had a little more time he might have ask the colombian for a real date.

* * *

When Yelina entered the detective's room next morning she saw the redhead leaning on his table groaning an answer to Jesse . When Horatio looked up, the colombian saw that his night had not been long. He was tired and looked likehe was going to fall asleep at any time. Before reaching her desk, she decided to turn around and headed to the break room .

- "And tell me, where did you go with Yelina?" - Asked Jesse enjoying the interrogation he was doing to the redhead.

- " I told you ... we were at a table outside the bar... talking. Why are you so interested? Nothing happened... god Jesse, I wasn't goign to jump on her in the first hour and a half" - Horatio said putting a hand on his face - " I need to sleep more than two hours or I'll finish on the autopsy table" - the redhead growled as he rested his head on the table.

- "Well ... I'm sure someone willcome and make you the CPR " - Cardoza said as he got up and went running .

- "CPR... what the hell are you s... uh ..." - he looked up quickly when a cup of coffee entered his field of vision. He turned and found Yelina sitting at the edge of his desk.

- " I don't know if I have to say you good morning or good night" - she gave a sip to her coffee - "I think you'll need that to be able to work this morning " - she pointed the coffee she had brought.

- "Ugh ... thanks " - he picked up his coffee and smiled .

- " When did you finished your call shift? "

- "I have not finished it yet ... I 've showered here and I am waiting for the results..." - he fell silent for a minute looking away.

- "Still alive? " - Yelina asked laughing .

- "Eh...ah, yes ... I was wondering if ... uhm" - he heard Jesse callinghim - "oh... wait a second " - he turned around and picked up the phone that Jesse was giving him . After a few minutes talking , he hung up, looked at Yelina and cleared his throat - " ehm ... "

- "Yes you can , Horatio " - she teased him .

- "I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me ... I know a place next to the beach ... and yesterday you told me you did not know the city ... " - he shook his head - " I think I'm having a short-circuit in my brain, seriously " - when Yelina stood quietly watching him he began to fret - " ... or not ...if you do not fancy the idea..."

When Yelina laughed out loud , Horatio looked confused - " No, no ... of course I want to go with you"

- " Good ... good ... see you at 12.30 at the door? " - Yelina nodded and smiled as she got up and left. _Coffe is specially good today_...Horatio thought smiling like an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**My younger Horatio is like John Kelly in NYPD Blue...so...he is a hot guy, yes :)**

**Now you can imagine the same redhead than me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- "Cardoza , Caine, Whiteman, Salas! I want you all in a car in less than five minutes. We found two DB in a school and I want you to interrogate all the students and teachers. With discretion" - Cried the chief from his office door .

- "Discretion... that's hard when you have a redhead in the team" - Cardoza said laughing .

- " Oh , so funny ... humuor squad is back in town" - Horatio growled grabbing his jacket and giving Jesse a little punch in the arm - " Just for that you 're driving. Enjoy Miami's traffic. You're a lucky guy" - he gave the keys to his partner and went to James and Yelina .

Yelina saw Horatio getting closer and smiled . The redhead did not look so tired like a couple of hours before but she could still see signs of fatigue in his face. On the other hand his eyes did not show anything. It didn't matter the situation it seemed that the redhead 's eyes were always shining. As she watched her Horatio reaching her desk she heard James saying her name.

- "We will let the problematic students and teachers to H and Jesse...I have a hangover. Ok , pal? "

Listening to James, Yelina turned and glared him - "Well, you should think before driking so much , James. Horatio , for example, was on call last night and did not sleep ... and Jesse left when he saw that he would sleep just a few hours"- she crossed her arms and looked at the reaction of his partner.

- "What's wrong? " - Horatio asked when he listened to his colleagues arguing.

- " You're not going to believe this H , the newbie thinks that the she can come here and give me orders " - James stood up and faced Yelina - " my suggestion will make our job easier or are you unable to understand it?"

- " James ... " - Yelina's hand prevented Horatio continue talking.

- " Listen, James. Your suggestion is to give the dirty work to others while you drink you coffee and try to soothe your hangover" - she looked directly into his eyes -" Who is incapable of understanding something is you. You recieve salary to do this, not for to sit around and wait for your teammates to take out all the information. If you do not like my way of thinking, a change of partner is in order "

- "What the hell are you still doing here , Cardoza? " - Shouted the chief again .

The four detectives looked at the chief and started to get up . Horatio noticed that Yelina was next to him and she didn't make eye contact with James .

* * *

When they reached the school, Horatio approached Cardoza - "Jesse , you go with James. I'll explain it later" - Whispered the redhead. Jesse nodded and called James. Once he solved that little problem, Horatio approached Yelina , who was already watching the scene .

- "A lot of blood ...and two bodies only. Must have been very violent " - said the Colombian looking around.

- " Lets se what we can find about the victims ... and from there we will try to figure this"

Working with Horatio gave her the opportunity to see how the redhead worked through his cases. Sheewas glad to see he was meticulous like she and that his idea of a crime scene was not just a couple of victims , but people who had a family. Occasionally, Cardoza came and shared information with them. Horatio and Jesse seemed to have a special connection, because as soon as one of them started a train of thought the other quickly followed him .

- "Well, that was the last " - sighed Yelina seeing one of the teachers walkingf away from them. Horatio and she headed to the car to wait for the other two detectives.

- "By the way... you were right "

- " What? "

- " Your discussion with James ... you were right. Don't be angry with him...he is a good detective but his former partner was an old man who wanted to retire and got used to make work easier with some lazi tactics" - Horatio said putting his hands in his pockets - " but you were right...he needed to listen to it"

- "I doubt he thinks the same" - she leaned against the car - " He did not seem very happy"

- "Oh ... he thinks he's right but don't worry , at the end he will understand your point" - the colombian smiled and he looked at his watch - "it seems that will not have time for lunch... what you think if we change it for dinner ? "

- "It's a good idea " - she grinned and Horatio thought his knees were going to let him drop anytime - " seven-thirty? "

- " I'll pick you up at you place"

- "It's a date" - she laughed

- " Tell me your address and I'll be there . " - he smiled as he saw Cardoza and Whiteman approaching the car.

* * *

At 19.20h Horatio was sitting in his car outside the front door of Yelina . The lunch was going to be casual, since after they were going to get back to work , but asking her out for dinner was something more serious . He looked at himself and thought that maybe a shirt and not a polo shirt would have been better... what if Yelina wasn't kidding when she said it was a date?. Y_ou are panicking , Caine ... don't be an idiot. It is just a dinner! Okay ... here we go_. He got out and walked toward the door.

When she opened the door Yelina smiled at Horatio . He had chosen a black polo shirt , making his hair seem even more red and dark jeans . She had opted for a white shirt and black jeans , which rewarded him with a hungry look of Horatio .

- "Hey"

- "Hey ... " - Horatio said trying to catch his breath - "ready?" - when Yelina nodded, Horatio showed her which one was his car.

* * *

During dinner , the couple talked about everything and Yelina discovered that Horatio didn't stand spicy food when she offered her food to try it and the redhead almost died trying to breathe .

- "Geez ... you could have warned me " - he ordered water and continued coughing.

- " Sorry "- she laughed - " I never imagined you could not take a bit of spice "

- "A bit? ... you almost killed me with that ri- ..." - suddenly a woman appeared behind Yelina and Horatio 's face darkened - " Clara " - he said seriously .

- "Horatio , how nice to see you " - said the redhead's ex-girlfriend - "How are you?. Oh, hi, I'm Clara " - she extended his hand to Yelina , whoshook glancing at the blonde.

- "Yelina " - she looked back at her food showing little interest in Clara

- "Fine and you? " - he crossed his gaze with Yelina for a second and turned again to look at Clara - " do you need something? "

- "Oh , no ... I just came here to say hello. I'm having dinner with Tom ... do you remember him? "

- "If it is the same one that I found with you in my bed, yeah, I remember him" - Horatio said, starting to get frustrated - "Seriously, Clara, if you do not need anything in particular ... leave me alone , I'm busy "

- " Where have you left your education, red? " - said Clara upset

- " I put it in one of your bags when you were not looking. And don't call me red." - he growled angrily.

When Clara reopened her mouth to reply , Yelina intervened - " Hey, uhm ... Clara, right?. We are trying to finish dinner. I'm sure Horatio is pleased that you came to say hello but I think the best option for you is to leave " - Clara looked surprised to the colombia and then looked at Horatio .

- "If I were you I would not argue with her, Clara " - Horatio said while picking his food with his fork.

- "Good night..." - said Clara in a furious tone. she turned around and walked toward the bathrooms.

Yelina continued eating as if nothing had happened , while the redhead looked at her with wide eyes .

- " Uhm ... thanks " - Horatio said quietly.

- "You're welcome ... it seemed you needed a little backup" - Yelina said casually .

- "Hey ... if you're not too tired when we finish dinner, I would like to take you somewhere " - Horatio raised his hand and asked for the dessert. In his head he kept thinking if Yelina would like to see the place where he wanted to take her...


	5. Chapter 5

**Fluffy chapter...**

* * *

When they finished eating, the waiter brought a couple of glasses of champagne claiming that it was under restaurant's treat. Seeing Yelina's face, Horatio could not help but ask what was happening .

- "The truth is...I hate champagne " - she said setting the cup away

- " Well, that makes the two of us " - he said smiling - " but this place always served it at the end and I did not want to tell the waiter not to because I didn't know it if you liked it" - he pushed back his chair and stood up - " ready to go? "

- "Yes"

As they left and headed to the car, Horatio asked the question that he was willing to ask - "Well ... Are you tired?" - Yelina turned her head and looked at him with a smile.

- "Are you? I'm not the one who did a double shift and takes minimum 24 hours without sleep"

- "Ah ... don't worry ... If I sleep tonight 5 hours, tomorrow I'll be good as new. " - He opened the car door - " What do you say? Are you up to go to another place?"

- "Sure, I trust you "

- " Perfect. I'm sure you'll like it " - hegot into the car and drove off - "The place is about a half hour from here "

- " Where are you taking me? " - she asked when she heard the time they should be driving .

- "Oh no, if I tell you, it will lose the element of surprise " - he took the exit that led him to the highway.

* * *

During the trip, Yelina asked Horatio about Clara . The redhead's reaction when the blonde had come did surprised her, as there not seemed to be in his nature to be rude to someone.

Horatio told her they were together for a couple of years and she had moved into his apartment. Clara came from a wealthy family and she was accustomed to a life of luxury, so the detective he did not understand why she was with him. Clara always complained that having so many hours of work, he should earn more money, but Horatio believed that despite not being able to have the current account of her ex's father, making her happy would be enough for a while.

- "And one day , I finished earlier and I decided to bring some take out to home. When I entered it semmed there was no one, so I left the food in the kitchen and went to the bathroom. The bathroom, by the way, is inside the main room , so when I opened the door I found the surprise " - he took one of the highway exits and continued talking - " She was with Tom ...the one in the restaurant. She didn't not made an excuse . . she stayed still .. just staring at m , after a while she got up and went with that guy " - he sighed - " that night I put all her stuff in a couple of bags and I left them in the hall "

- "I'm sorry ... I should not have asked" - the brunette apologized seeing the look in Horatio's face.

- "Don't worry ... I knew we never would end up being a happy couple... but I never thought she would cheat me. It would have been easier to tell me that she could not take it anymore and the relationship would have ended without any problems" - he stopped the car - " Well, we've arrived."

Looking out the window, Yelina saw that everything was dark and did not appear to be near any buildings.

- " Uhm ... Horatio ... should I be worried that you 've brought me to the outskirts of the city and there is no lights?"

The redhead laughed loudly and bent down to pick something near the wheel - " Relax, I have a flashlight. Trust me" - he go out of the car - "Okay, be carefull...it is easy to fall, ok?. There we go "

They crossed the beach and they went to the rocks. Carefully, Horatio put his hand on the small of her back and pointed the flashlight where they had to stop - " The hardest part is not tripping on the rocks " - With some effort they managed to reach the edge of the rocks and sit - " That's it . Now pay attention when I turn off the flashlight"

- "Okay" - replied Yelina a little confused. When Horatio turned off the light, she waited a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness - "Uhm ... and where do I have to look?"

- "Up" - he pointed to the sky - " just what in Miami is hard to see: the Milky Way"

Looking up , Yelina gasped in surprise. From that place you could see the whole sky full of stars thanks to the absence of light. Horatio smiled to himself when he heared her.

- "My God ... it's ... it's beautiful "

- " I knew you would like it ... There's something else "

- "Not an UFO, right? " - the colombian joked making Horatio laugh.

- " No, it's not a UFO ... you have to listen carefully " - he pointed out tothe sea and waited a few minutes. Suddenly a sound like a bottle cap was heard - "bingo"

- "What was that ... wait, what's in the water ? " - she bowed slightly to see better

- " Dolphins...they come here to eat " - Horatio whispered - " if we do not move much, they will swim around without being frightened. They make that noise when they come out the water to breath "

- " How did you found this place? " - she shivered a little.

- "Last year a friend of mine, who is a marine biologist, needed help to take some data and called me The truth is that I knew nothing of dolphins but as Clara was angry with me I came with him. We were here all night waiting for the dolphins to appear"

- " And how many did you see? "

- " None...in two hours it started to rain but Andy would not leave convinced that they would come to eat. It was a pretty interesting night ... I learned a lot about these animals but I also caught a good flu" - hearing her laughter he looked at her and saw that Yelina trembled a little. Mentally angry with himself for not having thought to bring anything warm he moved slightly his hand to her- " Uhm ... come here, lean on me ... you...uhm ... well ... you will be warmer "

Yelina looked at him and thought about his proposition. She liked Horatio, of course, but she did not know if he was doing this because being a gentleman was in his nature or because he felt the same feeling in his stomach than she. Deciding to risk it, she approached him and stuck to his right side, feeling his warm skin through his polo shirt.

Horatio felt how a small smile settled in his face as he saw Yelina sitting beside him and decided to enjoy the moment. Suddenly his eyes caught three dolphins to his right , so he rested his right arm on the rock, passing it behind Yelina´s back and pointed to the dolphins, leaning a little towards her - " Look, there " - he said leaving his head between her shoulder and her head.

- " There are three! " - whispered happily Yelina - "so beautiful..."

- " So beautiful ... " - Horatio repeated looking at her.

- "Thank you " - she said resting her head on his shoulder - " what a great night... " - she wasn't able to see his face but she knew that Horatio was smiling.

- "Thank you for coming "

Yelina turned and realized that their faces were only inches away. Horatio looked into her eyes and for a moment she thought she would get lost in his blue orbes. Carefully, the redhead stepped closer to her, giving her time to leave if she wanted. With a quick movement , Yelina put a hand on Horatio 's face and closed the distance, kissing him. Initially it started as a shy kiss but soon Horatio decided to risk and he deepened the kiss. When Yelina answered, the redhead's body felt how his whole body reacted with joy.

When the need for air became unbeareable, he separated fromher and smiled .

- "A good way to turn a great night into a perfect night, Yelina "

- " I knew you would like it " - she said repeting what the redhead had said to her when she had seen the sky full of stars.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok...I'm sorry! I had a horrible week...so much work and I lost my uncle. Here is the new chapter. **

**Sorry, again guys. And thank you for your support.**

**Stay tuned for my story "Time". I'm finishinf it's next chapter**

* * *

_**Two weeks later ...**_

The police department seemed to be more crowded than ever. They were recruiting new specialists to investigate homicides. The chief was interviewing candidate after candidate, and these detectives crossed the room with a slightly frightened look .

From their deks , Horatio and Jesse looked entertained as new applicants entered the office and later came out as if the devil had touched them .

- "How was your interview with the chief ?" - Jesse asked the redhead while playing with his coffee spoon

- "The truth is that it was not very hard, I came recommended by the BS and I had experience in the homicide investigation" - he folded his arms behind his head - " but an hour and a half later he was threatening to fire me .. . , and I had not yet found my desk"

Jesse laughed and stared straight at the office of chief , where a young blond girl entered briskly.

* * *

Taking their jackets, Horatio and Jesse were preparing to leave for a new crime scene they had received a warning a few minutes ago . Before heading to the elevator, Horatio approached Yelina to say goodbye.

- "Hi" - he bent down and whispered - " I was called...i won't be able to come back in time if for lunch as we had planned" - he looked a little distressed .

- "No worries, handsome , I'll see you this afternoon or for dinner, what do you think?" - she amiled and caressed his hand discreetly - "Or your place, same time as always"

Horatio nodded and smiled. For two weeks Yelina and he tried to be together as long as they could. Inter-relationships were not very well regarded in the department , so the tried to be discreet in their gestures of affection when they were inside PD building. Whenever they were out, thy were doing some plan to eat or dine out , play squash or go home and spend a quiet evening .

- "See you later , sweetheart"

* * *

To Jesse's dismay the other detective on the case was Sully , who was known to use the same methods for 40 years. Jesse knew he had been partners with Horatio in the past and that made the redhead to understand any of the steps that Sully was correct and if they were going or not be successful. As he thought about this, they had come to the house and were looking at a blood trail.

- "Wife is found dead and the husband says he was traveling. We 've found a gun and a half-empty box of bullets. " - Sully adjusted his jacket - " this case is very clear , he killed her out of jealousy or anything. We just have to collect enough evidences and we're done"

Horatio watched as Jesse rolled his eyes when listening to Sully and he could not help but smile a little. It was true that the case seemed easy but something did not quite fit . There was blood in some areas where the shot should not have splashed then there were the bullets ... He had read not long ago that not all bullets from the same box have the same composition, which contradicted the methods that had been used for years.

- "Well, Sully, sometimes obvious cases hide something" - He turned to Jesse - " we will investigate ... "

- "Even the smallest detail " - he finished smiling at his partner - " Let me start with the walls "

- "I'll take the floor and furniture" - Horatio said, pulling on his gloves and his flashlight

Sully snorted and left the house to prepare the papers for the arrest of the suspect. he did not understand why those two were going to lose more time to collect evidences which already they had but did not have the power to stop them. He had to talk to the chief about the way the redhead was resolving this case.

* * *

- "I can not believe Sully acted behind our backs! " - Horatio yelled frustrated during the meal - " I'm sure the husband is not guilty" - he sighed in despair as he dropped his sandwich on the plate.

- "They have the bullets , blood ... nothing that we have found points the contrary, Horatio "

- "Are you saying that Sully is right?. Jesse, last time I checked we were on the same side"

- "Eh , eh , eh ... easy" - Jesse raised his hands - "I'm not saying that, I'm saying that right now our tests are not sufficient to point to someone else"

- "Why don't you carry the box of bullets and gun you found to the new ballistics girl? "- Asked Yelina - " She seems to be very good at her job and a couple of objective eyes could help you to confirm your hypothesis. "

- "The new ballistics girl? " - Horatio looked at his girlfriend - " Who is she? "

- " Calleigh ... ah, I can not remember her surname. She came before asking for the ballistics laboratory and presented herself. She is a blonde , green eyes, young ..."

- "My type! " - Jesse said excitedly - "We have to go talk to her, H , if only so I can show her the department"

- "You will not hit on her before we can solve this, Jesse. I do not want to remember you the last time your love life cost me a dinner with a lab technician so our samples were processed on time. "

- "Ah yes, Diane. She was crazy. " - Jesse laughed while Horatio muttered angrily.

- "Can you tell who is the new girl when we get to PD ? " - Horatio asked to Yelina. She nodded and pointed to the food that was left on the plate of the redhead.

- "You gonna eat that? " - she asked as she grabbed it .

- " Should I be worried that your appetite is three times higher than mine even though you weight almost 20 kilos less than me? " - Asked the redhead watching how his sandwich disappeared . Yelina laughed and stroked his hair .

- "I'm taking advantage of the beginning of the relationship ... I'm sure that you won't let me to steal you food in the future" - Jesse looked at the couple and smiled, thinking how lucky was Horatio.

* * *

That same night, Horatio waited patiently for Yelina in his apartment. While cooking dinner he thought how Calleigh had told him about the theory of bullets in the same box and the enthusiasm the blonde showed when he offered her to help him in the case. Definitely , tomorrow was going to be an important day . They were going to do the test to prove his theory and Sully and the chief would have to accept that the homicide investigation methods had to be updated. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his door , which made the redhead smiled . Going to the door, he pushed the case out of his mind and focused his attention to his girlfriend . Opening the door he saw her and his smile widened more.

- "Hello, handsome" - said the colombian as she entered and gave him a kiss on the cheek - " Something smells good in the kitchen"

- "I hope it tastes as good as it smells ... it's the first time I dare to cook this recipe" - they headed to the kitchen and he poured two glasses of wine.

- " Did you talk to Calleigh? "

- " Yes I have talked with her about a theory I read recently and if she can do the test, it will help me to get an essential test to prove that Jesse and I are right "

- "Sully has convinced the chief that the husband is guilty. You'll have to present solid evidences"

- " I will prove them wrong " - he said convinced

- " I have no doubt " - she smiled and approached the redhead, running his hand through his hair, drawing him towards her to kiss him while with her other hand she discretely turned off the fire .

As the kiss deepened, the couple 's hands began to explore places that had been off limits for two weeks. They had tried to take the relationship as slowly as possible , to know and see how evolved together but every time one of them touched the other, a fire was lit in their insides .

Carefully Horatio ventured his hand inside her shirt to caress her skin . WhenYelina started to do the same, the redhead did not know how to hide the effects she was having on his body. The power this woman had to excite him sometimes frightened him ... Suddenly Horatio gasped when she felt his hand on his crotch. The colombian smiled seductively as her hand returned again to the redhead's shirt, starting to undo the buttons. Horatio sighed and closed his eyes when he noticed Yelina's hands on his chest, he put his hands on her waist. He felt her fragance as she approached her face to his ear and whispered .

- "You've had a long day, hot stuff" - Horatio nodded and gulped - "I hate to see you tense" - she gave him a kiss on the cheek and returned her hand to his boyfriend's pants. Slowly she began to undo his belt and pants button . She put her hand inside his pants , which caused Horatio to open his eyes in surprise. - "Relax, Horatio ... " - Yelina whispered as she began to stroke him .

- "Uhm ... Yelina ... y-you don't...you don't h-have to do this ... " - he said breathless . He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

- "Have you ever thought about giving rather than receiving , Horatio?" - Yelina asked as she took his hands and put them on the kitchen counter - "That's it ... and now enjoy"

When Horatio saw that Yelina got on her knees, his breath caught . Masterfully the colombian dumped his pants and freed his erection. Swallowing hard, Horatio closed his eyes when he noticed how Yelina took him all in her mouth .

- " Oh God ..." - he whispered as he felt the pleasure running through his body - "Yelina ... that's ..." - his hands went to her hair and stroked it tenderly. He let out a loud sigh and threw his head back .

Yelina smiled to herself when she heard Horatio's accelerated breathe. When she had seen the redhead so stressed , she did not hesitate to cross the boundary that was established at the beginning . She knew Horatio wanted her, She felt it every time they kissed and she did not want to wait any longer.

- "I ... I want y-you, beautiful" - Horatio managed through the pleasure fog that had settled in his mind - "and I want you n-now" - Yelina looked up and watched as the eyes of the redhead had turned darker due to his lust . With a quick movement, Horatio caught her and put her on the counter, standing between her legs - . " It's my turn " - he grinned and began to undress her slowly, kissing every part of her skin that was exposed. As he kissed her , Horatio got rid of the last piece of Yelina's clothes, as she finished removing his shirt, which had been left open on his shoulders . Carefully, he stood at her entrance and slowly penetrated her, sighing when he heard her moan. He stopped for a few seconds , letting her get used to his size . When Yelina looked at him and kissed him, the redhead began to move.

Horatio 's mind only recorded the groans of his girlfriend, causing his passion to increase in few seconds, starting to pick up the pace - " Horatio ... " - Yelina moaned as she bit his shoulder - " Oh my god ... "

- " You are so beautiful ... " - Horatio said as he felt like the end was near . He lowered his head to her neck and began to kiss her , ready to make her to accompany him on his orgasm.

Putting together all the self-control that he had, Horatio increased the pace and listened with satisfaction as the moans of Yelina accompanied him . Within seconds , he noticed as the colombia'sn orgasm began to form, so when Yelina started yelling his name , the redhead let pleasure to envolve him. With a grunt he filled her , leaving the two panting and trembling .

Yelina approached slowly and kissed Horatio, showing him how she felt at that moment. He smiled slightly when they separated

- "I ... I 'm a little embarrassed to admit it ... but ... uh ... I never never had so perfect sex ... uhm ... god, you 're amazing, Yelina" - he said hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

- "You'd be surprised of how amazing you are, handsome ... I wish you knew " - she said as she stroked his back.


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter. Enjoy it, please

Thank you for your support :)

* * *

The next morning , Yelina reached out to bring the clock and watch the hour. When her hand touched something different to her bedside table, her eyes shot open and her internal police officer reacted . She turned her head quickly , and her breathing relaxed as she recognized the room. Sighing she looked to her left and smiled when she watched Horatio sleeping with his back to her. Memories of the night before came to her mind as she noticed that her boyfriend 's hair looked more red with the light of dawn and his freckles became more visible. Sadly, she heard Horatio's alarm breaking the quiet environment that enveloped them.

With a lazy movement, Horatio silenced it and put his arm on his pillow, trying to enjoy a few more minutes of sleep. Suddenly he noticed that the other side of the bed was moving and someone stroked his back . Recognizing the caress he turned around with a sleepy smile, putting his arm in the back of Yelina to draw her to him .

- " Good morning ... " - whispered the redhead.

- "Good morning" - said Yelina settling into his side - "I don't want to go to work ... "

- " Hmmm ... me neither ... but tomorrow is Friday and have the weekend off "

- " Planing something? "

- "Apart of staying all day in bed with you?" - Horatio laughed as he sat on the bed - "You told me your parents were moving on Saturday, right? " - Yelina nodded - " I had thought I could go with you to help them ... " - Yelina was silent , and Horatio began to get nervous - "You don't have tell them that we are together ... you can ... you can just say we're friends ... "

- "What?... No, no Horatio. How am I going to say that you are just a friend? " - Yelina said quickly - "It's very sweet of you that you offer to help, honey " - she crossed the bed and sat beside him, holding his hand - "I had been thinking I should tell my parents ... my mother will never forgive me if I appear with you and she hasn't cook anything special " - Horatio smiled slightly - " I'll talk to mom and tell her about us. They will love you, Horatio . " - she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to the bathroom -"Are you coming? We 're gonna be late to work "

* * *

Shortly after arriving to PD building, Jesse informed them that James and they were back together on a case. In a few minutes Yelina and Horatio had all the information they needed and headed with the other two detectives at the crime scene .

When they arrived, they found the whole police device up and Alexx studying one of the two bodies on the ground. Approaching the ME, Horatio leaned over and greeted her.

- " Alexx ... "

- "Hi Horatio , nice to see you " - Alexx smiled

- " What can you tell me about the victims? " - Asked the redhead as he watched Alexx work .

- "Bullet hole with no exit, an ugly defensive wounds, and a hit on his head... and it just at first glance"

- "There was a struggle then ..." - he looked around trying to find some hint - " Thank you, Alexx " - he got up and went with Jesse .

For twenty minutes they worked to find evidence and bullets. Horatio had called Calleigh for a study of ballistics in situ. When the blonde came immediately set to work with Horatio glued to her side listening carefully to what she said and helping her locating the direction of the shooting. As they finished collecting the last bullet, they heard a scream and a shot .

With a quick movement, Calleigh and Horatio were covered behind a police car and drew their guns. Horatio looked carefully and saw James on the floor with what looked like a shot in the shoulder . At his side was Yelina trying to cover him while pointing her gun at a window of the building.

- " James , James ... you hear me? " - Yelina asked as she tried to move him without losing sight of the direction of the shots. - " Come on James , you have to help me here. We have to cover ourselves behind that car" - With effort, the colombian helped his mate to get up and ran to one of the police cars, dropping themselves behind it .

When they get down on the floor, Yelina heard shots again and saw Horatio and Calleigh firing back. She reloaded her gun and carefully lifted herself, aiming, and chest shooting one of the attackers. A few seconds later she felt a burning sensation in the arm and she shouted as she covered again with his partner. She touched her wounded arm, ensuring that the bullet had passed near her making a nasty but not serious wound.

- " Yelina!" - Horatio cried when he heard her shouting.

- " They're all dead , Horatio " - Calleigh told him seeing down the last attacker.

Horatio ran to the other car while shouting into his radio calling for medical help, Calleigh and Alexx not far from him informing PD that they had two wounded police officers. With a hop, Horatio appeared in front of his girlfriend while Calleigh appeared beside James .

- " Yelina , Yelina ... are you okay? " - he said scared when he saw her shirt and her hand soaked in blood .

- " It has only grazed me ... I have not received direct shooting. James ... James... he has been shot "

- "The paramedics are coming " - he said listing to the sirens of ambulances - " Calleigh and Alexx are helping him " - carefully he covered the wound with his hand and waited while paramedics. _This was close..._ .

* * *

Two hours later, Horatio was in the hospital waiting for news of James . Yelina had needed only seven stitches in her wound and the doctors were running test to ensure that she was all right . Sighing, Horatio put his hands to his hair and closed his eyes.

- " Big brother ... " - heard the redhead .

- " Ray ... " - Horatio said surprised - "How did you know I was here?

- "I heard on the radio that you had been in a gunfight. I called Jesse and he told me you were here. " - he sat next to his brother - " Are you okay? "

- " Yes...they shot James on the shoulder and now he is in the OR " - he looked up hearing the door - " Yelina " - he approached her and touched her arm - "How are you feeling?. What did the doctors say?"

- " I have to come in a couple of weeks. They'll remove the stitches if the wound is closed enough" - she saw that Horatio factions relaxed - " What about James? "

- "They are getting the bullet out. He is not in danger. " - He turned and looked at his brother . - " Sorry , Ray ... I ignored you suddenly" - Raymond smiled and walked over the couple.

- "Do not worry , brother. Hi, I'm Ray Caine, Horatio 's little brother" - he offered his hand ad Yelina shook it.

- " Yelina Salas " - said the Colombian smiling.

- " So the rumors are true , brother ..." - Ray looked at Horatio - " Horatio ... there is something you have to know..."


End file.
